Bad Hair Day
Serena is having dreams about Darien, who was taken by the Negaverse in the previous episode. A hair salon opens up, giving out free haircuts. Serena is taking Darien's disappearance hard, and has even stopped eating. Raye stands up for her when Artemis comments on her going into hyperspace when they need her most. Serena decides to get a haircut and chop her meatballs off so no one can call her "Meatballhead" again (as she now misses Darien calling her that). Mina enters to give Serena a makeover. Meanwhile, in the Negaverse, Darien is almost entirely under Queen Beryl's control, and Malachite has set a trap to find Sailor Moon. He has one of her hairs from the last fight, and plans to use it to find her and make her give up the Imperium Silver Crystal. Mina takes Serena to the hair salon. The people there (under the control of Malachite) are putting everyone inside hairstyling machines, which scan their hair to see if it matches the Sailor Moon hair that Malachite got. They get Mina to come in, and scan her hair with the machines, and it does match the Sailor Moon hair (as one of Serena's hairs is in her hair from when she was brushing her hair). So, they think that Mina is Sailor Moon. They put everyone to sleep and tell Mina to give over the crystal. They all merge into a Negamonster named Mitsuaami (or, as Serena calls her, Miss Scissor Hands). Serena, out of sight of Mitsuaami, transforms into Sailor Moon and confronts Mitsuaami. Mitsuaami attacks her with a burning hot blowdryer and shoots scissors at her. Sailor Moon eventually stuns her by throwing one of the makeover products at her. She is about to use Moon Healing Activation on her when a rose goes flying and knocks the Crescent Moon Wand out of her hand. She gets it back, and sees that Tuxedo Mask, now under the control of Queen Beryl and using black roses instead of red, is the attacker. He tells Sailor Moon to give him the crystal. Mitsuaami attacks her with a buzz saw device. Mina transforms into Sailor Venus and confronts Mitsuaami with the other Sailor Scouts, arriving with Luna and Artemis. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mercury use Mars Fire Ignite, Jupiter Thunder Crash, and Mercury Bubbles Blast, and Sailor Moon heals Mitsuaami with Moon Healing Activation, turning her back into all the people at the hair salon. Sailor Venus tells the others that Tuxedo Mask has been brainwashed. He is about to fight them when Queen Beryl calls him back, saying he is not ready to fight them all at once. Upon his return to the Negaverse, Tuxedo Mask, as Prince Darien, asks the Negaforce why she didn't send him as Prince Darien, and she says that it is because they like Tuxedo Mask and it will throw them off guard. Queen Beryl tells Malachite to train Darien to fight for the Negaverse. Serena is now back to normal, and plans to de-brainwash him to get him back. Category:Episodes